Wybawiciel
by MrReynevan2
Summary: Opowiadanie na podstawie "Cyklu Demonicznego" autorstwa Peter'a V. Brett'a. Ma mono miejsce zaraz po wydarzeniach znanych z księgi II "Wojny w Blasku Dnia". Końcówka pozostawia wiele, a ja nie miałem siły czekać bezczynnie na dalszą część. Wszystkich zainteresowanych zachęcam do zapoznania się z moją wizją dalszych losów bohaterów tej sagi.


_**Wybawiciel  
**__(Opowiadanie na podstawie sagi Peter'a V. Brett'a pt. "Demoniczny Cykl")_

_**Wstęp**_

Jardir warknął, zerwał się na równe nogi i znów rzucił do ataku. Bez trudu blokował kopnięcia i uderzenia, które spadały jak błyskawice, i próbował samemu przejść do kontrataku. Par'chin sparował niektóre z uderzeń, innych unikał, rozpływając się w powietrzu. Wyglądało na to, że umiejętność dematerializacji daje Arlenowi ogromną przewagę, ale istniał ważny powód, dla którego Ahmann Jardir nigdy nie przegrał walki w dorosłym życiu. Zapamiętał sekwencję uderzeń Par'china i gdy ten znów się zmaterializował, przekonany, że ponownie bez trudu zada cios, Jardir w porę się uchylił i grzmotnął go w żołądek. W okamgnieniu wbił Par'chinowi kolano w gardło. Ten pochylił się, a wtedy Jardir uderzył go otwartymi dłońmi w skronie, rozpraszając jego myśli i wywołując dzwonienie w uszach.

- Wygląda na to, że nie możesz wykorzystać swej magii, gdy masz w głowie zamęt - oznajmił Jardir i grzmotnął Par'china czołem w nos. Wojownik z zielonych krain zalał się krwią, ale Jardir wykorzystał sposobność i zacisnął dłonie na jego szyi. A wokół gardła Jardira zacisnęły się stalowe palce Par'china.

- Magia już mi niepotrzebna - wydusił, pchnął Jardira o kilka kroków i zeskoczył z klifu, pociągając go za sobą. - Bez nas świat również będzie lepszym miejscem - powiedział, gdy pomknęli na spotkanie ziemi.

Arlen poczuł zimny podmuch na twarzy, ale nie oznaczało to końca walki. Choć wiatr wył im w uszach, nadal szamotali się z Jardirem i usiłowali zająć lepszą pozycję. Jardir okazał się lepszy w tym starciu i zdołał przesunąć się nad Par'china, choć pozornie nie miało to sensu. Ziemia pędziła im na spotkanie z ogromną prędkością i wyglądało na to, że zderzenie zabije ich obu, bez względu na to, kto będzie na górze. Arlen wyczytał jednak w aurze Jardira, że nie ma to znaczenia. Wystarczało mu, że Ahmann zniknie ułamek sekundy później. Arlen przestał się szamotać i znieruchomiał. W aurze Jardira zapłonęła radość ze zwycięstwa, ale wtedy Arlen zdematerializował się, a Jardir uderzył w ziemię z trzaskiem pękających kości.

Minęła dłuższa chwila,, zanim Arlen wrócił do materialnej postaci. Naznaczony zdał sobie wtedy sprawę, że zwyciężył. Pokonał Achmanna Jardira w Domin Sharum. Pokonał "Demona Pustyni".

- Żegnaj, przyjacielu - rzekł mężczyzna cicho - mimo wszystko, będzie mi Ciebie brakować.

Naznaczony odwrócił się od ciała i dostrzegł, że dookoła zebrała się już grupka demonow. Wśród nich znajdowało się kilka ognistych, ale przeważały drzewne. Wszystkie stwory zachowywały się jednak inaczej niż dotychczas. Arlen poznał zmianę już na pierwszy rzut oka, po samych aurach potworów. Wyczuł w nich wachanie, strach, a także nie do końca czytelne uczucie, które tak na dobrą sprawę mogło być czymkolwiek. Ze zdziwieniem odkrył, że po raz pierwszy od bardzo dawna nie ma ochoty na walkę, zresztą podobnie jak demony. Musiał się jednak przemóc. Zdawał sobie doskonale sprawę z tego, że jest praktycznie pozbawiony mocy. Cała energia zabrana mu przez pradawną włócznię znajdowała się teraz w ciele Jardira. Martwym ciele Jardira.

Mężczyzna rzucił się na najbliższego drzewnego demona i posłał go na ziemię potężnym uderzeniem wytatuowanej pięści. Pozostali przeciwnicy jakby się ocknęli. Oderwali wzrok od nieżyjącego już demona pustyni i ruszyli do boju. Niespodziewanie Arlen poczuł narastającą w jego duszy furię. Rzucił się na całą gromadę odchłańców i zaczął eliminować ich po kolei - jeden po drugim. Opamiętał się dopiero kilka minut później. Zdał sobie sprawę, że przecież świadkowie czekają z niecierpliwością na wynik walki. Zdał sobie sprawę, że przecież są wśród nich także Krasianie...

Przepełniony już mocą Naznaczony zdematerializował się i pomknął w górę, do czekających z niecierpliwością pozostałych. Chwilę później przybrał materialną postać na szczycie góry. Wszyscy zgromadzeni aż cofnęli się przerażeni, ale ich zdumienie nie trwało długo. Krasiańscy wojownicy z wrzaskiem sięgnęli po włócznie, a Inevera wyjęła czaszkę ognistego demona.


End file.
